camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden Farmiga
|powers= POWERS OF A CHILD OF APHRODITE #Children of Aphrodite can create a large plume of dense perfume or make-up which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. This can give the user a chance to attack. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to fire razor sharp scallop shells at high speed which can be shot fast enough that they could pierce skin on impact. The shells would materialize and fire from the user’s palms, so the size of them depends on the user. #Children of Aphrodite can cause people of any gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. Out of an artificial love, the love isn’t necessarily romantic and could be like sibling love. If the user attacks while this is in effect, it will automatically wear off. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to entrap an enemy in a large scallop shell, similar to the one their mother emerged from at birth. Once closed, the clam is extremely difficult to escape from. It is highly durable and cannot be teleported out of, after a short time the clam will fade from existence. The target cannot be attacked while they are inside the clam, so the power is purely defensive. It can only be summoned twice in the same fight. #Children of Aphrodite cause anyone who possesses a sexual orientation towards them to be at least slightly, attracted to them. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to be able to resist charmspeak,charm touch etc. to an extent. #Children of Aphrodite have the innate ability to be able to resist the effects of pheromones to an extent. #Children of Aphrodite are able to communicate with and command doves. If the user gives too many commands, the doves will become frustrated and disobey. #Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance (including clothes and make-up) for short periods of time, the more they alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite can curse someone to feel like they’re completely hated and unloved, they’ll feel like they’re ugly and will sink into self-pity for a short time. This gives the user a chance to attack or flee. #Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept. #Children of Aphrodite can control the clothing of others, create and transform it at will (not armor). They could turn a girl’s prom dress into a red bikini, create a scarf around someone’s neck and command it to strangle someone etc. Commands and transformations only last for a short time and the target’s clothes revert to normal. 3 Months After Character is Made (DOESN'T HAVE) #Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. 6 Months After Character is Made (DOESN'T HAVE) #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to control the levels of hormones related to love in humans; serotonin, dopamine and norepinephrine. The user has the ability to increase or decrease each of these hormones separately or all together. Increases in serotonin will make the target go temporarily insane and decreases will make the target become depressed, while increases in dopamine will make the target super sensitive to their surroundings and decreases will stiffen the movements of the target. Increases in norepinephrine will increase the rate of heart contractions of the target and decreases in this hormone can result in severely lowered heart rate. The use of this power can be extremely draining for the user depending on how extreme the alterations of the hormone levels are. 9 Months After Character is Made (DOESN'T HAVE) #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to transform an area into a maze of mirrors for a moderate period of time, as one of their mother’s attributes was a mirror. Whilst in the maze, the user’s target can become disoriented and confused as all they can see is their own appearance, however the glass is somewhat durable and cannot be broken easily. The user can move about while the maze is in place, and the sight of their own beautiful reflection empowers them a little. They innately know their way through the maze, as they created it, but they cannot change the layout of the maze once it is in place. The size of the maze depends on how large the user would like it; they can range in size up to that of a battle arena, however the larger it is the more the user is drained. After dismantling the maze, the user is significantly drained and may not be able to move for a moderate period of time. Traits #Children of Aphrodite almost always have innate knowledge of the French language since it’s known as "the language of love" and pheromones related to love in humans. #Children of Aphrodite are known for being incredibly attractive, seductive and flirty. #Children of Aphrodite often enjoy things that are pretty and things that bring them pleasure. Making them quite fashionable, fun-loving and sometimes promiscuous. #Children of Aphrodite commonly have a taste for apples. |pet=WIP |bedroom=WIP |weapon images= Broadsword.png |quote2="She came evil and stayed for good." |file2=Sooyounggif.gif |file size2=200x0px |possessions= She owns nothing. |likes=Chocolate Chip Cookies & Milk, Films, Crafts |dislikes=Chocolate Milk, Metal Music, Robots |colour=Black her soul |music=All |food=Dumpling Soup |animal=Polar Bears |book=A Spool of Blue Thread, Anne Taylor |quote3="Wide-eyed wonder. Poison and Thunder. She was that and much more." |drink=Anything with lemon juice |song=Beethoven Symphony #5 |movie=The Minion Movie Series |sport=N/A |other=N/A |skills=Flexibility; Fencing |weapon=Broadsword |strength=Speed; Alertness |weakness=Not thinking things through |led=N/A |been=N/A |model=Choi Sooyoung |gender=Female |eye=Dark Brown |hair=Dark Brown |height=5'6' |weight=104 lbs |ethnicity=Asian |hand=Right |shoe=6 |blood=O+ (O Positive) |voice=Neutral |marks=Scar on her backbone |body=Fit |more images= Shoes1.jpg Shoes2.jpg Shoes3.jpg Shoes4.jpg |one=Eccentric |best=Cheekbones |worst=Eyebrows |change=WIP. |mental=Depends. |disorders=Bipolar Disorder |medical=Psychopath |mother=Aphrodite |father=Declan Farmiga |creator=N/A |half=Declan & Myah's Children; Aphrodite's other children |full=N/A |other relatives=N/A |family album= Aphrodite.jpg|'Mother' |home=WIP |earliest=WIP |best=WIP |school=WIP |kiss=Matthew |sex=N/A |love=Matthew of |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=N/A |native=English |languages=English; Latin; Greek |flaw=WIP |fears=WIP |hobbies=WIP |motto=WIP |won't=WIP |admires=WIP |influenced=WIP |compass=WIP |past person=WIP |current person=WIP |crisis=WIP |problems=WIP |change=WIP |alignment=WIP |dream=WIP |current=WIP |quote4="Regrets collect like old friends, here to relive your darkest moments." - Shake It Out, Florence and the Machine. |file3=Sooyoungpng1.png |file size3=155x0px |vice=WIP |bad=WIP |sleep=WIP |quirk=WIP |attitude=WIP |talents=WIP |social=WIP |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Aphrodite Mother Eden doesn't really have feelings as she doesn't know her well. Nemesis Goddess who cursed her Eden isn't exactly ecstatic that she cursed her and dislikes her. Declan Farmiga Father Eden doesn't really know him as a result of him putting her in boarding school at a young age and never visiting him. His memory is faint to her. |ease=WIP |priority=WIP |past=WIP |accomplishment=WIP |secret=WIP |known=WIP |tragedy=WIP |wish=WIP |cheated=WIP |relates=WIP |strangers=WIP |lover=WIP |friends=WIP |familyp=WIP |first impression=WIP |like most=WIP |like least=WIP }} Category:Eden Category:Farmiga Category:Born in 1998 Category:Sooyoung Category:Margaery Tyrell Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Female Category:Cursed Category:Psychopath Category:Charlotte Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power